Love is Everything
by Megg45
Summary: This is my version of Breaking Dawn. the chapters are not that long but i think its ok.
1. Chapter 1

I sat and awaited the love of my life to come back. As I waited I thought of all the things that Edward and I have gone through in the last two years……

We met and fell in love, he saved me from a vampire that wanted me for dinner, he left (not my favorite one), I saved him form committing suicide when he thought I was dead, he killed yet another vampire that wanted me dead, and now we were getting married. WOW! It seems that all the life and death situations we've been in together are nothing, well compared to the reaction of my father when he finds out Edward and I are getting married. I just wish he was here so I don't have to face this alone…….

"Bella, love, I'm here." Edward's sweet velvet voice sent chills running up and down my spine.

"Thank God! It felt as if you would never get back! I missed you.." I turned around sharply to see the most beautiful creature of all time looking back at me with loving eyes.

"I missed you too. Bella, you have to remember that no matter what-I will always come back to you. Always," He paused momentarily to kiss my nose, "Are you read to tell Charlie?" He was very persistent about that.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter." He looked sad for a moment, but when I smiled he smiled back. He smiled my favorite of his, the crooked smile.

"Then lets go. Hes getting impatient." He lifted me off the ground and ran (what felt like flying) down the enormous Cullen staircase, out the door, and into the familiar Volvo. Edward recently got new rims. They were very nice. He set me in the front seat and buckled me up and kissed my hand. He looked at my eyes, studied them for a moment then dropped them down to the necklace holding my ring. I knew what he wanted.

"I'll put it on, if you'd like?" I said just to make him smile.

"I would like that." He smiled at me then rushed over to the drivers seat. He took my hand in his once again and drove off. I noticed something was off. Way off. I looked all around the car. Nope, everything was where it was supposed to be. I looked out the window and then it hit me!

"Edward?! Why are you driving so slow? You have to be at least at the speed limit!"

Edward gave a half smile, "Bella, I wanted to calm you down a little. I know that driving slow does that. Even if it is unbearably slow for me."

"Oh. Well, thank you then. I was just a little worried." I sighed and looked at the third finger on my left hand. This once simple little finger held the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. This was Edward's mother's ring. And I was proud to say that it was now mine. I sighed a happy sigh and smiled. Edward squeezed my hand slightly and I looked at him. His beautiful smile was back and he said, "Ready, love?" I looked out the windshield to find that we were back at my old home.

"Edward……" I was scared and he knew it. He didn't have to read my mind to know that. I'm sure it was painted all over my face.

"Its ok, love. Charlie is in a very pleasant mood. Everything will be alright. I promise. I love you with all my non-beating heart and more." He kissed my hair and looked into my eyes.

"I love you too. More than you know." I was shaking a little but I believed him. I unbuckled myself and let Edward come and open the door. As we walked towards the house, I noticed something was a little wrong.

We walked in and Edward growled.

"Dad?" I called out.

"Bella?"

_**Well? That was my first try. Idk how I did. So please review. 5 reviews and the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked into the house, I noticed why Edward had tensed up. The wolves. The Pack. THEY WERE IN MY FREKIN HOME!! AHHHH! I instantly panicked. I looked at Edward who was just scanning with narrowed eyes. I scanned too. Someone one missing. Jacob. My Jacob. That hurt a little but then I saw Charlie's face. It was shocked then amused then……defensive?! What he heck?! Edward was just staring. And then I figured it was time to same something.

"Umm….d-dad? Wha-Whats going on?" I was furious that I stuttered. But I looked at Charlie and he gave the most annoying answer known to man…

"Nothing. Whats going on with you?" I just narrowed my eyes and he chuckled, "I'm kidding, Bells. Were just watching the game. Having some fun. Hanging." Charlie said. The pack started laughing. And he smiled. Edward just rolled his eyes.

"We'll be right back." He said coolly. Then he led me outside again. And once outside I let it all go.

"What the hell?! Why are they at my house?! They hate me. They hate you. They hate the whole family. They hate the whole frekin community of frekin vampires. Yet the sit calmly in my house and watch 'the game'! I mean come on! If your gonna be a total enemy of someone you could at least not hang out with their father! Jeeze!" Edward just smiled as I finished and I looked at him in disbelief, "You think this is funny?! I saw you narrow your eyes! Your pissed and shocked about this just as much as I am! God Edw-" I was cut off by the intense kiss from my angel. As he broke away, to my dismay, he said something that I wasn't initially expecting.

"Lets come back tomorrow. I can't stand the smell of those dogs in your house." At first, I would have agreed. But then I remembered what it felt like this morning and I did not want to feel that again. The not-knowing-how-hes-gonna-react feeling really isn't what I have on the agenda for tomorrow.

"Ohhhh no. You said I'm telling him today. I told myself I was telling him today. So, damnit, I'm telling him today!" I walked back into the house and looked at every single face in the room, starting with Edward's. It was a mixture of shocked, enthusiasm, and devotion. And I smiled at him before looking at Charlie. He was shocked to see me so fired up. So I just said it without even thinking, "Dad, Edward and I are getting married." and what I saw next was the most strangest thing I have ever seen in my entire life.

_**this was pretty damn short! and i know it!**_

_**but hey, i promise i will make the next one much longer.**_

_**k soooooo bye!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie actually laughed at me. What the hell? I am confused out of my damn mind right now. Why is he laughing? I looked at Edward and he looked ready to punch my father in the face. I walked over to him and put my hand on his chest and whispered in his ear, "Sshhhh, love. Calm down." and he did. And I smiled and he smiled back. I turned back Charlie. He was still laughing. "Any chance you want to tell me what the hell he is thinking?" I asked Edward quickly.

"He thinks we are paying a sick joke on him because it's a week before his birthday." CRAP! I totally forgot about my father's birthday. Great. A wedding and a birthday. All in the same week. Oh, that will be oodles of fun.

"Dad…I'm not kidding. Edward and I are getting married in a week. Here. Look." I went to him and showed him the ring. He stopped laughing and grabbed my hand he looked over the ring then just sighed. He asked a question that I wasn't really comfortable with him asking in front of the pack, let alone Edward.

"Am I going to be a grand-daddy?" He was serious. I flushed immediately. Then I looked at Edward. His shoulders were shaking but he kept the smug smile on his face. I looked at the pack and then I flushed even more because they were laughing too! Great.

"I knew you could do it, Cullen." Leah Clearwater said. And I completely resisted the urge to slap her. But Edward solved my problem with words better than I could.

"Thank you, Leah. But Bella and I have not had sex. So shut the hell up." he was mad at her for saying that. And I noticed at the end of that little remark he was growling. And I just smiled. I turned back to my dad. He was paler than pale. I looked at Edward for a quick comparison. Nope. Edward won. Of course. I went to touch my father's shoulder but he shot up and grabbed my hand.

"Why, Bells? Why him? He left and put you into depression and made you almost kill yourself. And now you want to marry him? What do you think Jacob would have to say about this?" All of those words hit me like bombs. All I could do was look my father square in the eye and tell him the truth.

"Because I love him, Charlie. He did leave. And I did not jump because of him. But I know that he was in total agony when he was away from me. He was in the same depression I was in. He loves me more than he could ever tell or show me. And I love him more than my heart can stand it. I know Jake would not want me to do this. But Jake has no idea how I feel about Edward. I am marrying Edward. You can either be there for me or not. Its your choice, Charlie." I could not believe the look on Charlie's face as I said those things. He had as look of disappointment and understanding. When I was finished I let go of Charlie's hand and went to Edward. He was smiling so wide in thought he was hurt his face. Oh wait, that's impossible. "What's your choice Charlie?"

"No. I will not be there to witness the biggest mistake of your life." I was hurt at what he was saying. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I just looked at him.

"Fine. Have a happy Birthday Charlie." I said coldly. I walked out of the house with Edward right behind me. As soon as we were in the car, I let the tears fall. Edward just held me as he drove back to the Cullen home. When he pulled into the driveway he finally spoke.

"Bella, love, I am terribly sorry that your own father said that to you. Its inexcusable. I'm so very sorry." I was still crying as he said this. How could he do this to me? My own dad? I think it was just the pack being there that made him so crazy. But I didn't care. I wiped my tears away and kissed Edward. He returned it but with some hesitation. When we broke away so I could breathe, I finally told him what I was thinking.

"I think Charlie hates me now." Edward just looked at me shocked and confused.

"Bella, why would you say that? Let alone think that? You're his only daughter. He loves you with everything he has. No offense, but not nearly as much as me. But he does love you." I had to believe him. They way he talked to me made me believe him. I thought of something then. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door. But before I could even open it a little bit, my guardian angel was there to open it for me. "What are you doing, love?" He asked curiously. I just winked at him and walked up the steps.

"Is Carlisle here?" I asked smoothly. I was surprised at how easy I was acting. I smiled to myself about it.

"Yea. He is in his study. Why?" Edward was dying to know what I was thinking so I thought it should be a surprise for him as well.

"It's a surprise." I said. And before I knew it, I was lifted into strong arms and being flown up to Carlisle's study. Edward set me down and I knowked on the soor lightly.

"Come in."

"Hey, Carlisle."

" Oh hello. Is there something you need?" Carlisle looked form Edward to me to Edward again. Edward just shrugged. I was still smiling. Then I went over to Carlisle's desk and stood in front of it kind of awkwardly.

"Carlisle, things didn't go to well with Charlie," He nodded in response, "So he said he didn't want to even come to the wedding. But, I was hoping you could walk me down the isle instead?" I was smiling so large now. I couldn't wait for his response. I looked back at Edward and he was smiling even larger than he was at Charlie's. I looked at Carlisle. He was standing now and he was completely taken aback. And I just walked over yo him and stood in front of him. "I would really love it if you would." He pulled me into a tight hug then released me.

"Of course I will! I would be honored." He was smiling so huge! I was almost blinded by his perfectly white teeth. I hugged him again then just stood there. Again.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle. You don't know what this means to me." I kissed him on the cheek then walked back over to Edward. He kissed me passionately then pulled me into his room.

"That was one of the sweetest things you have ever done. I had no idea you were going to ask him." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Well, I consider Carlisle a father. And if my own father won't do it then maybe He could do it. He seemed completely thrilled though."

"That's because e was completely thrilled. I think you just made his entire day even more special than it already was." He kissed me deeply than. And it was just perfect.


End file.
